Eye-Catching
by reselusi
Summary: Menerawang kemasa lalu. Masa sekolah Sehun dan Luhan(?) [Squel of Naughty Hands [Hunhan/Selu/GS for Uke/M] RnR?


Eye-Catching

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, 18, siswa tingkat akhir di Senior High School ternama di Seoul. Populer karena kepintarannya yang selalu masuk tiga besar rangking sekolah, tampan, dan tentu saja kaya raya.

"Tadi malam! Aku bertemu dengan baekhyun si kutu buku di club!" Chanyeol berceloteh serius dan semangat, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku rasa dia berkepribadian ganda, bagaimana orang yang begitu diam di sekolah menjadi sangat sexy dan li—,"

Chanyeol langsung berhenti bercerita, ketika si pemeran utama dari pembicaraannya lewat dengan kepala yang menunduk, memeluk erat beberapa buku cetak yang tebal.

"Kau seperti bibi-bibi penjual ikan, berisik."

"—ar," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar entah maksudnya apa.

Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap Baekhyun dari belakang. Kemudian langsung berlari menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepannya. Puk! "Kau akan menonton pertandingan basket nanti saat jam istirahat kan?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menjemputmu di kelas. Jangan pergi duluan, oke?"

Chanyeol mendorong Sehun masuk kedalam kelas, mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang tajam penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, Park-ssi!"

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan gerutuan Sehun, hanya tersenyum lebar lalu melarikan diri dengan cepat.

"Selalu seenaknya padaku, bandit sialan." Sehun masuk kekelasnya tidak perduli dengan anak kelasnya yang sibuk bermain kartu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa pusing karena kelasnya begitu bising. Dia memilih keluar, menuju atap sekolah. Melewati koridor yang panjang dan penuh sesak, karena hampir semua kelas tidak belajar.

Melewati ruang loker para siswa dan siswi.

Melewati sekertariat beberapa klub sekolah, termasuk klub basket.

Mata nyalangnya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik sedang mengikat tali sepatunya dengan posisi yang cukup menarik. Paha mulusnya terekspos, dan hm.. posisinya yang menunduk melihatkan pemandangan yang indah.

'astaga! Siap disantap!' jerit inner Sehun.

Matanya semakin sipit kala melihat sesosok lain mendekati sang gadis, memeluknya dari belakang secara paksa. Membawanya ketempat yang lebih sepi.

Dengan langkah yang pelan, Sehun mengikuti mereka terus mengikuti mereka kedalam ruang loker terus semakin kedalam, di sudut ruangan. Dekat loker miliknya.

Sedikit mengintip, tangannya mengepal cukup kuat.

'huh untung yang berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya aku. bukan kau sialan.' Monolog Sehun, mengingat kejadian yang lalu. Saat Luhan terpeleset di kafetaria sekolah, Sehun yang kebetulan lewat didekat Luhan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kurus dan ringan Luhan.

Luhan yang memang dari dulu begitu mempesona, membuat Sehun lupa diri. Jadi sekalian saja Sehun mengecup ringan bibir cherry milik Luhan.

Kembali lagi ke Sehun yang sibuk menatap malas si lelaki sialan yang sedang berusaha mencium dan meraba paksa tubuh Luhan. Brak!

Dengan santai Sehun mendekati mereka, menarik kerah belakang si lelaki hidung belang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, guru olahraga mereka yang masih bujangan, tampan dan tentu saja sinting. Begitu menurut Sehun.

"Maaf Ahn-ssi, ini terakhir kali kau mengajar disini. Kemasi barangmu di ruang guru, dan tinggalkan sekolah ini."

Guru Ahn, menatap Sehun penuh dengan ketidaksukaan karena mengganggu acaranya. Tapi tidak berani protes, dan pergi keluar ruangan loker, menuju ruang guru.

"Oppa!" Luhan memeluk erat leher Sehun, "hiks. Aku benci guru Ahn!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun melupakan tujuannya menuju atap, dan sekarang duduk dengan tenang di tribun bagian depan bersama Chanyeol. Sebagian besar para gadis di tribun hanya memperhatikan Sehun dari belakang.

Sedangkan Sehun..

Memperhatikan..

Seorang gadis.. dengan payudara yang sintal bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti alunan musik berirama beat.

Rok rempel yang dikenakan Luhan satu jengkal diatas lutut benar-benar mengekspos setengah dari paha mulusnya, baju tanpa lengan model v neck membungkus tubuh para gadis klub dance.

Gluk!

Sehun baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya payudara Luhan lebih besar dari anggota lainnya.

Gluk!

Tak ada yang menyadari kalau sebenarnya Sehun sedang menelan salivanya dengan susah karena para gadis klub dance terutama si gadis rusanya itu sedang mengangkat-angkat tinggi kaki jenjangnya yang merupakan bagian dari gerakan yang mereka pelajari.

Belum lagi gerakan dimana para gadis itu melipat tangan mereka didepan payudara mereka seolah mengapitnya lalu menggerakan pantat mereka kekanan lalu kekiri.

Sehun selalu fokus pada Luhan, walau mukanya datar sebenarnya Sehun sedang kepanasan belum lagi sang 'adik' mulai berulah.

"Kau sungguh tidak bisa diajak kompromi bung, terlalu mesum. Menyusahkan."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hun?" tanya Chanyeol heran, Sehun hanya menggeleng.

Ini yang paling gila menurut Sehun, ketika Luhan menjongkok membuka lebar pahanya mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya kearah daerah sensitive miliknya kemudian menutupnya rapat sambil sedikit menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

'baiklah, aku menyerah!'

Sehun sedikit bernafas lega ketika klub dance mengakhiri gerakannya dengan pose yang cute.

Tepuk tangan riuh di gedung olahraga milik sekolah Sehun menggema, ketika para gadis itu berlari menuju keluar lapangan basket. Mempersilakan pertandingan basket dimulai.

Sehun hanya mengabaikan semuanya, termasuk Chanyeol yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tau kemana dirinya melangkah, menuju ruangan para gadis klub dance. "Oh, sunbae? Ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis, tepat saat dirinya didepan pintu, "Bisa tolong kalian keluar semua? Hanya meninggalkan Luhan seorang?"

Gadis itu mengerti, berlari lagi kedalam membisikan kepada teman-temannya.

Mereka semua keluar, "terimakasih Jeon-ssi!"

Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian membulatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membuat okay sign.

Sehun masuk, tak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Berjalan terus masuk kedalam, sampai menemukan rusanya sedang membuka seragam klub dancenya tadi. Memperlihatkan bra hitam mungil yang membungkus payudaranya seperti ingin tumpah.

Warnanya yang hitam membuat Luhan begitu sexy.

Luhan yang posisinya membelakangi pintu hanya fokus pada kegiatannya sendiri, tak menyadari kalau Sehun semakin mendekat dan akhirnya mengukung dirinya antara tembok dan Sehun.

Tangan putih Sehun membuat Luhan langsung menyadari siapa yang dibelakangnya ini, "Oppa?"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, dan hidungnya langsung bertubrukan dengan hidung Sehun.

Luhan merapatkan dirinya ketembok, menutupi payudaranya yang hanya berbalut bra. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, merapatkan dirinya pada Luhan. "Jadi, tadi si brengsek Ahn menyentuhmu dimana saja?"

"…." Luhan masih sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sehun.

"Dia menyentuhmu dimana saja, Luhan?"

"Disini, disini, disini, dan disini," Leher, payudara, paha, dan bibir.

Sehun yang tadi memperhatikan Luhan, kini mendekati bibirnya ke leher Luhan. Mengecupinya kecil, dan menjilatinya kesemua bagian leher Luhan tanpa sisa barang sesenti. Luhan hanya diam meremas roknya.

"Lehermu sudah bersih, Lu."

Kemudian Sehun sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan payudara sintal milik Luhan. "Dia meremas atau menciumnya?" Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "d—dia meremasnya." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sehun.

Sehun mengecup pelan payudara kiri milik Luhan dari branya, kemudian meremas pelan penuh perasaan payudara kanan milik Luhan.

Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya. Sentuhan Sehun terlalu memabukan.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama lagi pada payudara kanan dan kiri Luhan. Mengecup payudara sebelah kanan, lalu meremas pelan payudara sebelah kirinya.

Sehun berdiri tegap lagi, menatap Luhan. Mengelus pipi Luhan, kemudian berjongkok didepan Luhan.

Karena lagi-lagi posisi Sehun lebih rendah dari Luhan, Sehun mengdongak menatap Luhan yang juga bingung menatap Sehun.

"Jadi dia juga meraba pahamu?"

Luhan mengangguk imut.

Sehun menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan, mengecupnya lembut.

"Jadi, Luhan sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh—," Sehun menghelas nafasnya dengan teratur, menatap Luhan penuh keyakinan.

"—begini.. aku menyukaimu—," Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan.

"—membiarkan aku menjagamu— ," Sehun membasahi bibirnya dengan gayanya yang khas. "—Maukah, kau menjadi kekasihku?" Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Luhan diam. Otaknya mencerna semua kejadian.

'aku pernah diselamatkan oleh Sehun,'

'tadi aku baru saja diselamatkan lagi olehnya,'

'dia membersihkan tanda-tanda mesum dari guru Ahn,'

'lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku sekarang?'

'sekarang?! Hanya dengan aku yang berbalut bra hitam dan rok rempel pendek ini?!'

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk merona. Tak lama Sehun tersenyum manis, mengecup lagi punggung tangan Luhan ketika Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih Luhanku," Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, kemudian mengecup perut datar Luhan.

Luhan mengaitkan tangannya dikepala Sehun, mengelusnya sayang. Tak lupa senyuman manis terus terpatri di wajahnya yang merona.

Sehun masih sibuk mengecupi perut datar Luhan, tapi tangannya bergerak menyingkap rok Luhan. Mengelus seduktif paha Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis tiba-tiba mengigit kecil bibirnya, terlihat seperti gadis yang mengoda ditambah lagi dengan pakaiannya yang begitu minim. Hanya bra dan rok pendek.

Nyatanya Luhan sedang menahan desahannya.

Sehun meninggalkan perut Luhan, kini menuju paha mulus milik kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mengecupi paha Luhan dengan perlahan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus paha bagian dalam Luhan.

"Ah—mhh," akhirnya Luhan mendesah sambil menjambak rambut Sehun.

Sehun yang masih mengecupi paha Luhan kemudian langsung berhenti, berdiri, menatap Luhan yang menunduk malu karena mendesah.

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan, "aku akan membersihkan bibirmu nanti."

Sehun menangkupkan pipi Luhan, menghapus sedikit air mata Luhan yang keluar. "Kau jangan menangis. Dan tak perlu lagi malu padaku, aku kekasihmu, Lu."

Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, menghirup wangi khasnya.

Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan, "sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu. Nanti kau kedinginan." Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun kemudian Sehun mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan, 17, siswi tingkat dua di Sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun. Gadis keturunan China yang tinggal sendiri di Korea. Baby face, manis, ceria, dan selalu sexy di mata Oh Sehun. Ketua klub dance, dan juga pintar. Keluarganya juga cukup mempunyai nama di China dan Korea.

"Luhan-ie mau sampai kapan berdiri di balkon? Disini dingin sayang." Sehun memeluk mesra Luhan dari belakang.

Ini tepat dua minggu setelah mereka menjalin hubungan. Sekarang Sehun lebih sering tinggal di apartemen Luhan daripada di rumahnya.

"Han-ie, aku belum membersihkan bibirmu dari si guru mesum itu."

Luhan hanya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sibuk mengelus perut ratanya.

Sehun yang merasa tidak dapat respon lebih, membalikan tubuh munggil kekasihnya. Memeluk erat pinggangnya, kemudian mencium lembut bibir Luhan.

Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, sedikit berjinjit menyamai tinggi Sehun lalu membalas ciuman lelakinya.

Ciuman lembut itu perlahan menjadi liar, hisapan bibir atas-bawah terus terjadi. Sehun bersmirk disela ciumannya, mengetuk bibir Luhan agar membuka mulutnya. Sedikit cela yang diberikan Luhan, Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat dan manis milik Luhan.

"Mhh—hh," Luhan semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sehun, ketika Sehun melilit lidahnya dan sesekali menghisapnya.

Luhan merasakan kakinya lemas, dengan cepat Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan. Tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan kedalam kamar.

Menindih tubuh Luhan, membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin terhapus. Walau tangan Sehun sudah merambat kepayudara Luhan, Sehun masih bermain dengan lidah Luhan. Membuat Luhan susah mendesah kala merasakan payudaranya teremas teratur.

"Ahh—," Luhan mendesah lega sekaligus nikmat ketika ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun terlepas dan merasakan vaginanya terelus dari luar hotpantsnya.

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya?"

Luhan dengan cepat menggangguk, dia sudah memikirkan ini "kalau dengan cara ini kau akan selalu bersamaku, aku tak apa, sayang." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan yakin.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sayang."

Sehun membuka kaos putih tipis yang Luhan pakai, menyisakan bra merah menyala yang terpampang didada sintalnya.

Sehun menjilati leher Luhan, memberikan banyak kissmark.

Kemudian turun ke dada Luhan, Sehun menciumi dada Luhan dan menghirup banyak-banyak wangi Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun merambat kepunggung Luhan dan membuka kaitan branya.

Payudara yang selama ini Sehun lihat dari balik kaos Luhan, kini tepat didepan wajahnya. Sehun langsung menyerang payudara Luhan, remas, hisap, gigit kecil nipplenya.

"Opp—ahh, Mh—hh," Astaga desahan Luhan lebih indah dari lagu apapun yang Sehun tau.

.

.

.

.

Celana dalam Luhan yang berwarna senada dengan branya sudah teronggok di lantai. Tubuh Sehun dan Luhan sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sehun sibuk menjilati vagina Luhan yang begitu indah, berwarna merah muda, menggoda iman Sehun. Jilat, masukan lidah, hisap cairan Luhan yang mulai keluar. Luhan menekan dalam kepala Sehun, Sehun dengan senang hati terus menjilati klitoris Luhan, bahkan sesekali mengigitnya.

"Say—ahh, nghh—aku keluar," cairan milik Luhan keluar, membasahi pipi Sehun. Tanpa ampun Sehun terus menghisapnya, membersihkannya tanpa sisa.

Sehun bangun dari vagina Luhan. Menatap Luhan yang begitu sexy, paha yang terbuka lebar, tubuh yang berkeringat, dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka mencari oksigen.

Penis Sehun sudah sedikit mengeluarkan precumnya, membuat libidonya benar-benar di level high. Sehun mengurut pelan penisnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian mengangkat kaki kanan Luhan, lalu menjilatnya dari ujung ibu jari kakinya sampai pangkal pahanya.

Sehun menempatkan kaki kanan Luhan tadi pada pundak sebelah kirinya, membuat vagina Luhan semakin terlihat dari pandangan Sehun.

"Kau bisa mencakarku, kalau memang rasa sakitnya begitu menyakitimu sayang." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, sebelum mempermainkan penisnya didepan lubang vagina Luhan.

"Oppaahh—hh. Cepat masukan saja, sungguh itu geli dan membuat vaginaku gatal." Sehun terkekeh dengan Luhan yang merengek.

Sedikit demi sedikit ujung penis Sehun masuk kedalam vagina Luhan, membuat Luhan meremas seprei dan mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

"SAYANG! SAKIT!"

Luhan menjerit kuat, ketika Sehun malah memasukan penisnya sekali hentakan.

Sehun menunduk, berulang kali mengecup sayang kening kekasihnya meminta maaf.

"Aku sudah tak apa, kau bisa bergerak sayang."

Rasa perih di vagina Luhan mulai tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Sehun menghujam vaginanya dengan tempo yang pelan dan teratur, benar-benar permainan yang lembut.

Terus begitu sampai akhirnya Sehun terus menumbuk sweet spot Luhan. Membuat lubang Luhan berkedut, memijat penis Sehun yang tegak itu semakin tegak merasakan nikmat.

"Opp—ahh, yeahh mhh disana, ah—ah—ahh," Sesekali Luhan meremas sendiri payudaranya, dan menggigit bibirnya sensual.

"Opp—ahh, akuhh mhh tak ta—ahh! Aku—mhh kelu—arghhh." Luhan orgasme keduanya. Disisa tenaganya Luhan masih menunggu Sehun yang begitu kuat.

"Sayanghh, kenapa lubangmu semakin sempit mhh—h," Sehun semakin cepat menggenjot Luhan, sesekali matanya terpejam dan mendongak menyalurkan rasa nikmat dari penis miliknya dan lubangnya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kelelahan, malah meremas kasar payudara Luhan. Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi mendesah hebat.

Luhan merasakan penis Sehun mulai membesar, dan Sehun semakin merasakan lubang Luhan semakin sempit dan kecil. Sehun melupakan payudara Luhan dan menarik pinggang Luhan agar tubuh Luhan semakin mendekat ketubuhnya.

Luhan mengalungkan kaki jenjangnya kepinggang Sehun, ketika Sehun menyemburkan banyak spremanya kedalam vagina Luhan.

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, kemudian berbaring disebelah Luhan. Membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Sayang, kalau kau hamil langsung katakan padaku, jangan pernah berani menyembunyikannya. Oke?"

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengecup lagi kepala Luhan, kemudian mengecup kedua deer eyes Luhan, mengecup kedua pipi Luhan. Dan sedikit melumat bibir Luhan diakhir.

FIN!

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Hayolohhh ini apa ya… hm.. kenapa sih pikiranku mesum terus kalo udah mikirin Sehun dan Luhan ((sok nangis ((padahal senang(?)))). Jadi maksud aku eye-catching tuh, Sehun tertarik sama Luhan gegara Luhan mempesona, dadanya sintal(?) halah abaikan. Baiklah sebut saja ini squel dari **Naughty Hands**, ini kayak menceritakan Sehun dan Luhan dimasa SMA(?) Jujur aja, enggak nyangka itu **Naughty Hands ** responnya lumayan bagus ((terharu)). Lagi-lagi, 200% aku ga percaya mau ngepost ini si **Eye-catching**, ini dibuat secara dadakan(?) tapi aku mau tau deh ini responnya gimana, makanya nekat nge-post ((grins)).

Aku minta maaf kayak di ff sebelumnya, kalo alur ga jelas, banyak typo dan sebagainya yang mengganggu kalian(?)

Lagi suasana lebaran nih! Minal aidin wal faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya :D ((bow ke readers))

[[ balasan review dari ff **Naughty Hands; **

**younlaycious88; **naughty handsnya nanggung yaa? Huhu aku udah berusaha buat sebaik mungkin padahal. Aku bawa **eye-catching** nih, apa yang ini nanggung juga?:3 makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**Xiaodult; **Haduh makasih lah pujiannya :'D ((terharus)). ((bisik)) sebenernya, ff **Naughty Hands** itu ada typonya lho, mungkin kamu lagi beruntung makanya ga liat typonya(?) makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**kai yeodongsaeng; **Sehun mesum tuh setuju asal mesumnya sama Luhan aja ((maksa)). Aku bawa ff **eye-catching**, apa ini cukup dibilang squel dari **Naughty Hands**? Kayak keinginan kamu, ini gimana mereka ketemu(?) makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**onkey shipper04; **Luhan kan cinta Sehun makanya pasrah aja mau diapain juga:'D huhu aku juga sadar sih di ff **Naughty Hands **nc nya kurang full(?) Aku bawa ff **eye-catching** nih, apa ini masih terburu-buru ncnya? makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**Dasha Kim; **Makasih ya udah dipuji ff aku hot:'D ((terharu)). Aku bawa ff **eye-catching** nih, apa sehun kurang mesum disini? Apa malah makin mesum?:'D makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

** .98; **Ah makasih banyak, kalo kamu ngerasa ff **Naughty Hands** kemarin ber-feel(?). Aku yang nulis aja ga nyangka tau-tau Sehun-Luhan suami istri udah beranak dua(?):'D aku mau sih buat chaptered tapi takut pas lagi pertengahan chap gitu enggak ada ide, kasian readers dan siders yang nungguin(?) ((slapped)) . Aku bawa ff **eye-catching **nih, bisa dibilang squelnya **Naughty Hands**(?)makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**Guest1; **Ini aku bawa squel lho(?) makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**hunhan98; **Kamu kepanasan? ((kipasin)) wkwk. Kamu juga jjang! Soalnya review di ff aku(?) ((slapped)) Aku bawa ff **eye-catching** nih, bisa dibilang squelnya **Naughty Hands**(?) makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**Gigi onta; **Yahhh, kok malu review di ff rated M? :O makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**Ekso; **Waduh baca ncnya ya? Maafkan akulah lupa kasih warning seharusnya dibaca sesudah buka saja:'D ((bow)). Aku anaknya emak sama bapak sih, tapi suka aja itu manggil Sehun 'ayah'(?) dagang ff ya maksudnya? Wkwk. makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**Guest2; **Kyaaaa authornya juga mesum(?) makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**Anonymousz; **Berarti warning aku di summary column kurang jelas ya?:'3 makasih yaa dibilang hot:'D ((terharu)). Makasih semangatnya, makasih juga yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**Ruixi; **Sebenernya yang mesum authornya lho(?) makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**NyunSehun; **Sehun mesum aja dari jaman baru lahir(?) makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**Zoldyk; **I'm back with the Squel of **Naughty Hands**. Thank you very much, for your review. Don't forget to give me a review again:D

**Selust; **((bantuin kipas-kipas)) Aku bawa ff **eye-catching** nih, ya bisa dibilang ini Sehun-Luhan sebelum punya Haowen sama Luna(?) Apa disini Sehun masih kurang mesum(?):'D Kamu juga jjang! makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D.

**MeysiACRoring; **Sehun memang otaknya kurang 1 ons makanya mesum teyus(?) :'D makasih yaa udah review di **Naugthy Hands**, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:D. ]]

[[ Makasih banyak buat yang follow sama favorite ff **Naughty Hands; **

Xiaodult; ; purplesky12; kai yeodongsaeng; PandaDragon9093; NiniKkam; MeysiACRoring; Galaxyixing2; volturi6; preciouselu; .98; imafujoshifaghag; Urushibara Puterrizme; DobiPanda. ]] ]]

Kalo kaian mau ngobrol sama aku PM aja :'D siapa tau kita jodoh(?)

Baiklah, mind to review?:D

Ay.


End file.
